bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Update 06
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 06 - Decoy at will! 24 April 2013 Pilots! The time has come for big changes and with our new features and tweaks we’re going to change your battle experience – a lot! We’ve adjusted the spawn points in sectors and around Outposts, meaning: Say “Goodbye!” to those enemies waiting at sector entry points (the so-called: spawn camping). It will become far more difficult to put you under pressure with Flak right after entering the sector. We’ve also detached sector entry from undocking from an outpost. Those zones are different, meaning: your appearance in a sector will be way less predictable, giving you and your squad members more advantage to react. Speaking of your squadron – don’t you hate it when you jump into a sector as a group and need two to ten minutes to untangle yourselves from being clustered in a chunk of ships? Well, those are things of the past. Do you often find yourself in situations, where something is following you? And this something seems to be a missile with bad intentions and it often comes with a lot of its friends...? (see picture 1) Well, then you should totally equip yourself with a Decoy launcher, because those are way more useful than before. We reduced the price of Decoys by up to over 80% permanently. Plus all launchers now reload significantly faster than before. (see example table for Strike decoys) Oh, we received an intel transmission from our Hamburg HQ … hold on … trying to make it clearer … here we go: “Attention all pilots! Enemy mining operations have been placed on the priority target list. Engage these priority targets and prevent the enemy from obtaining vital resources. Check your daily log and look for an assignment called “Mining Disruption”! This assignment will be the first you complete automatically, so there will be no need to turn it in!” 'Patch Notes' 'Features' Sector entry points have been adjusted to make entering sectors less predictable and add functionality, including: *General improvement of appearance in sectors *Improvement of sector entry protection *Detached sector entry zones from outpost undock zones Decoy system improvement involving: *Decoys are 80% cheaper *Cooldown of launchers reduced significantly We’ve added several details to improve the Tutorial experience for new players: *Improved and better tool tips and better instructions *Added warnings when getting too close to capital ships *Adjusted timing on events *Added mission trackers for kills We’ve added a new daily assignment called “Mining Disruption” Based on the Community’s feedback we removed ammo from loot as a first step of our loot system improvements. This of course means that the loot chance of items and currency, such as cubits, is now certainly higher than before. PLUS: In order to improve our Decoy system further we’ve also reduced the amount of energy consumption when using a decoy launcher after your good feedback on that! 'Bugfixes' *Fixed an issue where an invisible reward popup blocked NPC interaction *Fixed an issue where the client froze after loading due to a mission progress mismatch *Fixed an issue where it was possible to keep the tutorial equipment which lead to further problems later in the game *Fixed an issue where the Special Offer “Cautious Attacker” occasionally didn’t award the proper items *Fixed an issue where the “Ghost Mode” after undocking wasn’t applied on the whole ship *Fixed an issue where the total amount wasn’t adjusted properly after winning cubits in Triad / Prophecy *Fixed an issue where the turrets on Colonial Outposts have been turned in the wrong direction Additionally the following issues have been fixed after your feedback from testing on Troy and Kobol: *Fixed the issue where the player spawned outside of the sector map after jumping into a new sector *Fixed the issue where the player spawned inside a planetoid after jumping into a new sector *Fixed the issue where platforms spawned inside planetoids in Muspell and Nilfhel *Adjusted physics behavior to improve the collision system PLUS: In order to improve our Decoy system further we’ve also reduced the amount of energy consumption when using a decoy launcher after your good feedback on that! 'Hotfix' We are deploying a Hotfix to solve the reported issues and also adding a long-awaited feature as a bonus. 'Bugfixes' *Fixed the issue where collision lead to a bad calculation of speed 'Features' *Ships are now placed in close formation after a group jump to a new sector (Thanks for your feedback on the forums, the DEVs read this and decided to improve this right away!) *'All group members are now automatically selected when initiating a group jump' (The “Jump All Button / Feature” was on the Community Wishlist brought forward to the DEVs by your Moderators!) Category:Updates